


I Can't Stand The Rain [Shikamaru Nara]

by Iwanttosleep



Series: Naruto One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Super M song, F/M, I love the song by Super M, The idea had been bugging me for a while, and tae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: "Tsk. You've always been troublesome." She clenched her hands, ignoring her heart beating rapidly. "And you were always a lazy genius who acted indifferent to everything and anything. A jerkwad who I used to love." She unclenched her hands, feeling tears roll down her eyes.-Based on the song by Super M.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Naruto One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Can't Stand The Rain [Shikamaru Nara]

She really didn't like the rain. There was something about it, she couldn't stand it. Yet, here she was, letting the cold air breeze past her and the droplets hit her body. In her mind, she knew exactly why, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Her eyes were fixated on a window not too far from her, watching the drops of water slide down the smooth surface. She heard something move behind her, and she turned around, her eyes glancing at a man with a ponytail.

_Why was he here? He had no business here._

"You're gonna catch a cold." The man told her. She cursed silently, feeling her heartbeat skip at the man's voice.

"That's my problem, not yours." She turned towards the window once again, not daring to say a word. Because if she did, she knew she would crumble. Like a house of cards. An image of a young boy and a girl laughing and running around flashed in her mind. Oh how she wished she hadn't said those words to him.

"Tsk. You've always been troublesome." She clenched her hands, ignoring her heart beating rapidly.

"And you were always a lazy genius who acted indifferent to everything and anything. A jerkwad who I used to love." She unclenched her hands, feeling tears roll down her eyes. At times, she liked the rain a little bit. It concealed her tears. She heard him sigh and she could almost see him with his hands behind his head, lips in a thin line.

"Is that why you broke it off?" Her words got caught in her thoat, and she felt her body shake. 

"I see. You seem sadder nowadays. I hope you can be happy again." She heard footsteps walking away from her. Tears continued to roll down her cheek and she let out a silent sob. The footsteps vanished and she let herself cry.

She sat down on the cold pavement, letting the rain consume her. She didn't care if anyone saw, much less that she was wet, she just wanted to let it out.

The sorrow, the regret, the pain.

She felt arms around her waist, and his head next to hers. _Why was he still here? He should've left minutes ago._

"Are you sad because of us? Do you miss us?" She didn't like how even after they had broken things off, her heart pounded in her chest like a drum everytime he was near her. 

"Maybe the timing was off. Maybe we can try in a couple of years. If you want to try." She stayed silent. Did she want to try again? She's already hurt, she wasn't sure if she could risk getting hurt again. She felt something wet on her cheek.

"I missed you." He had kissed her. Her, who broke it off because she felt he didn't care enough. Her, who needed conforting from her ex-lover, sitting in the rain. Maybe he did care, and he wanted to pretend not to care so he didn't end up getting hurt.

Like he did when Asuma died.

She shut her eyes, the only thing she could hear was the sound of the rain and her beating heart. She zipped up her hoodie, feeling the cold air get even colder.

"I can't stand the cold, any longer." She stood up, dragging the man who she had loved with her and walked away. Leaving him alone in the rain, a small smile on his lips.

_Their timing might have been off, but she felt hope. Hope that maybe she could try again with him. Someday._


End file.
